legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P6/Transcript
(Bagor and his army are seen charging toward Pete's nest) Blake H: Pete, are the defenses ready?! Pete: Yeah! The men are all ready Blake! Blake H: Good, cause they're in for a fight! (The Army starts to near the gate) Bagor: KNOCK DOWN THE GATE!! RIP THE WALLS DOWN!! Jin: Shit! Jason: W-We need to get down there now! Pete: You guys can't hold them all back forever! Blake H: No but we can slow them down! Jaune! You and your team stay inside the nest in case they get through!! Jaune: Got it! Blake H: Team Ace! Let's go! *Jumps down Jin: Right behind you! Devon: Here we go! (Team Ace jumps down outside the wall) Blake H: Let's do it guys! (Team Ace charges at the enemy. Blake looks at the enemy. He sees 4 enemy captains beside Bagor. He looks at one) Murky (He looks at the next) Luga (The next) Rund (Finally) Parnak Blake H:..... Parnak: Long time no see heroes. Murky: Say bye bye to your nest!! Jin: Think again assholes!! (Team Ace goes to attack the captains. Blake charges in the center and meets with Bagor) Bagor: Well well! Here we are! Face to face once again! Blake H: Didn't think you'd have the guts to show your face again Bagor! Bagor: And I didn't think you'd last so long in this war! Blake H: Says the coward who's scared of a little light! Bagor: NOT THIS TIME! This time my will is strong, my power has grown! And your death is at hand!! (Blake and Bagor attack. Meanwhile...) Yang: *Punches Grimm* Oh yeah! I can do this ALL day! ???: GAH!! (The Grimm falls down) Yang: That outta teach you buddy! ???: OVER THERE!!! (Yang then sees three Grimm Targhul running toward her) ???: This'll be easy! ???: You do the honors boys! Make sure you rough her up good, I want that ugly mug of a hairstyle on her head as a rug back home! Yang: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR YOU BASTARDS?!! ???: Hmph! (The three pounce toward Yang) ???: Time to die human! (Yang dodges the Grimm then quickly overpowers them with powerful punches) Yang: No one talks about my hair like that and gets away with it! SO who's next huh?! Come on, bring on your best! (As if to answer the call, something BIG lands right on top of Yang. A giant figure stands on top of Yang who is under his foot) Yang: *Groans* (The giant moves his foot, grabs Yang, trapping her in his giant hand and pulls her up. Yang then sees what she's facing. A giant ape like Grimm Targhul) ???: You! I will rip off head! Keep as trophy! And eat rest of you! Ape Yang: What the?! Ape: Now human die! (Ape is about to make a grab for Yang's head, but he is suddenly struck by tendrils that pop out of Yang's shoulders. He cries out and lets go of Yang) Yang: Whoa! Thanks Shade! Shade: *Voice* No prob! Where this big guy come from!? Familiar Voice: You know where!? (Yang and Shade are met by Brawler) Brawler: From me! Yang: Ah come! ON!! Shade: *Voice* This damn dude again?! Brawler: This time! There will be NO running away! With Ape on my side, you BOTH will die! Yang: So its a two-on-two then huh?! Bring it on! Ape: You hurt me! You bring wrath of the pack down on you! (Ape suddenly lets out a loud gorilla like roar, pounds his chest. At that moment, several Beringels are seen rushing to aid Ape) Shade:..... *Voice* You've gotta be kidding me. Brawler: HAHAHA! So you two!? What are you gonna do now?! Yang:... W're gonna do the smart thing here. (Yang stares down the enemy. Then turns and runs away) Brawler: Wha-.... AFTER HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!! Shade: *Voice* Why are we running!? Yang: We can't beat ALL THAT on our own! We'll need some back up! Shade: *Voice* They're chasing us!! (Yang looks back at the group chasing them) Yang: Crap! Shade: *Voice* Who are we even gonna find?! You said it was smart to split up from the others! Yang: We'll find somebody!! There attacks all over the city and... Wait I think I hear fighting! Shade: *Voice* THEN MOVE IT!! (Yang runs faster. Meanwhile Izuku and his group continue they're fight) Izuku: Man these things just won't stop! Charlie: They're so relentless! Zulu: Just don't give up! We can beat them guys! (Zulu kicks a Targhul back) Zulu: Just fight harder! Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts